


nada de sentimentalismos

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, son tan gays omg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son marines y a un marine se le quita el sentimentalismo a hostias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nada de sentimentalismos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> escrito para el [remix fest](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html) @ lj. y especialmente para charlie.

 

 

Ser sentimentales no es exactamente lo suyo. Son marines y a un marine se le quita el sentimentalismo a hostias. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no tengan emociones tan homosexuales como cualquier otro ser humano y, teniendo en cuenta que están juntos- _juntos_ , no hay nada más homosexual que ellos mismos. Lo que ocurre es que no necesitan grandes detalles ni declaraciones; han construido su propio lenguaje en una casita perdida en el medio de Virginia. Para ellos, el amor se mide en la creatividad de las comidas, en las tazas de café y en las partidas al Call of Duty. Mientras Brad no se entere de que a veces duermen abrazados, su reputación estará intacta.

Tampoco son sentimentales para follar. Son marines, con cuerpos de asesinos y un vocabulario que alguien debería lavarles de la boca con jabón, detergente o napalm. Ray no es nada sentimental cuando dobla a Walt por la mitad sobre la mesa de la cocina, y Walt no tiene nada de cariñoso cuando lo empuja contra la pared del pasillo que da a la habitación. Las mierdas que hacen (como cuando Walt le deja marcas de mordiscos a Ray como si hubiera intentado comérselo vivo, o cuando Ray le ata a Walt las manos detrás de la espalda y lo deja esperando durante horas) no son precisamente bonitas, y sentimentales, con arcoiris y purpurina y demás chorradas de las que habla Rudy.

Lo que ocurre es que a veces tienen un episodio, de esos que dan miedo y de los que los psicólogos aman hablar. Tienen un episodio en el que alguno reacciona por instinto en mitad de la noche, cogiendo el arma que tiene en su respectiva mesita de noche porque _es un puto derecho constitucional, tío_ y apunta al aire. Esta noche es Walt. Walt, que es a quien menos le ocurre y quien ha estado varias veces en Irak. Walt, que en realidad, es un niño adorable, bien criado y con buenos modales que podría competir contra cualquier novio en cualquier parte del mundo.

—Eh, eh, marine —susurra Ray, viendo cómo el pecho de Walt sube y baja rápidamente—. Eh, tronco, no hay nadie.

Walt no baja el arma inmediatamente, todos los sentidos alerta, así que Ray se inclina hacia el y le pone con mucho cuidado una mano en el hombro, moviéndola hasta detenerla sobre las de Walt, enroscadas en la culata de la pistola. Walt cierra los ojos un momento, respirando hondo.

—Pensé que había alguien —confiesa.

Ray le engancha la barbilla en el hombro.

—Lo sé, nene.

Walt deja la pistola en su lugar, antes de girarse y besar a Ray con fuerza, colándole la lengua en la boca con un suspiro casi herido. Ray se deja llevar, primero porque es Walt, y Walt puede darle la vuelta a tu piel con las manos que tiene, y segundo porque _es Walt_ y Ray interceptaría una bala por él. Se besan durante un rato, las manos de Ray acariciando la espalda de Walt como si se tratara de un animal asustado. Las cosas se les van de las manos bastante rápido y da igual que sean las tres de la mañana, Ray se sube encima de Walt y presiona hacia abajo, rozando su polla contra la de Walt en embestidas lentas.

—Perdona —jadea Walt, humedeciéndose labios enrojecidos.

Ray le dice que no importa, tío, que está bien, que les pasa a los dos. Walt abre más las piernas para acomodarlo y Ray... bueno, Ray le busca las manos en la oscuridad, entrelazando los dedos por encima de sus cabezas mientras se besan y se follan y se consuelan. Es algo que hacen siempre, algo que Ray no confesará ni bajo tortura porque es una mariconada como un templo, muchas gracias. Se buscan las manos cada vez que se besan, o se masturban, o follan. Se buscan las manos en la oscuridad y en el día, de pie o de lado, con Walt de espaldas o Ray encima. Se cogen de las manos por cada vez que no pueden hacerlo en público, por cada beso que Walt no le puede dar porque aún está en el Cuerpo, por ocasión desperdiciada en Irak.

No son sentimentales, pero se cogen de las manos antes de correrse con fuerza porque si no (y Ray jamás dirá estas palabras en voz alta), no están completos.

Las manos de Walt se cierran de repente alrededor de las suyas, mientras que su espalda se arquea y sus ojos brillan. Ray se muerde los labios, mirando con ansias cómo Walt se corre sin apartar la mirada, con un jadeo que se asemeja a un sollozo. Una de sus manos se suelta y se cuela sin preámbulos entre las piernas de Ray, acariciándole la punta de la polla con el pulgar. Ray gruñe, esconde la cabeza en el cuello de Walt y mancha las sábanas con un gemido.

Permanecen en silencio durante un momento, recobrando el aliento y sin moverse un ápice. Sus manos aún siguen entrelazadas por encima de sus cabezas, cómodamente descansando sobre la almohada.

 

 


End file.
